The Extraterrestrial
by LadySuperhero
Summary: Living in an apparently doomed town never meant an unhappy life, especially when there was a strange extraterrestrial around to give it a whirl. When you paired something like that with your life strange things were bound to happen, but in a good way. (one-sided -possibly- ZaOCr, slight hints of DaOCr)


**Author's Note: **Finally worked up the courage to post this story, I worked it all out in my head and hopefully I can capture the atmosphere of this show like I wanted to. As well as keep all of the characters in character. Hope you enjoy! I really shouldn't post too many stories, but when you have an idea that just won't leave your head you _have _to write it out! You know what I mean?

I do not own Invader Zim! The genius by the name of Jhonen Vasquez does...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Nightmare Begins_

* * *

Tes Egadd sat in her room, fiddling with her teddy pig Mr. Porks, as she watched her father pack away suit cases for her. Moving around the room quickly, not even taking the time to fold anything. Just stuffing anything he could find inside. Her dad, the President of Doom Corporation. The company behind the making of Game Slave. He in turn being the 'brilliant mind', so as he called it, behind the Vampire Piggy Slayer franchise.

Tes sighed, sitting her pig down and crossing her arms. "Why am I going to the Membrane's house again?" She questioned, her dad turning to her. His normal giant smile, that seemed to almost _never _leave his face, plastered on his face. Sometimes, Tes thought his face was just frozen that way.

"Because, my little sweety sweetums," He began, making Tes cringe. She hated it when he called her names like that, "Game Slave two is finally being released in Japan, and as President of Doom Co., I _have _to attend."

Tes sighed, closing her pale green eyes. A habit she had seemed to pick up from Gaz over the years, "And _why _can't I just stay here until you come back?" She asked, her father letting out a hearty laugh in response. Her eye twitched at his action, how the hell was that question even funny?

"Oh sweet little Tesy, so young and stupid. _Just _like your mother." He said in a chipper way, sitting down next to her on her twin bed and ruffling her hair. "You can't just stay in a big house like this all on your own, you're only ten years old. Still at that tender age when you still believe in Santa Clause, or whatever it is you crazy kids like these days."

"I never _believed _in Santa Clause, dad." She said, but he seemed to completely ignore her.

"Oh how wonderful youth must be," He patted her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

_'Why do I even bother?'_ She thought to herself, "How can you even use that as an excuse? Mr. membrane is almost never even home, and Gaz and Dib are _always_ home alone. And Gaz is younger than I am, you got something to say for that to?" She asked, and he still only smiled.

"No!" He said, with a little too much enthusiasm. "Let's finish packing," He said, getting up. Tes falling back onto her matress with an irritated groan. Again, why did she even bother?

* * *

Tes' father rung the doorbell to the Membrane household and only a second later they heard Gaz yell, "Dib! Get the door!" It sounded more like she was barking an order at him than just telling him to open the door.

_'Good old Gaz,' _She thought to herself, smirking a little. There was a click at the door and someone mumbling to themselves on the other side, when the door opened they were greeted by Dib.

"Tes?" He asked, surprised to see her. He looked up at her father and raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Egadd? What are you guys doing here?"

"Gee, I don't know Dib," She pointed to the suitcases that were in front of them, laid out on the ground. "What _are _we doing here?" He looked down at her bags, then back up at her and sighed.

"You're staying here? Again?" He questioned, and she nodded.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You sound like you're getting tired of me being here-"

"No!" He quickly exclaimed, putting his hands up. "I-It isn't like that, I always enjoy your company Tes." He cleared his throat, flushing a little. "It's, uh, nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you again Dibby!" Mr. Egadd said, leaning down to ruffle Dib's hair. "_Say_, did your head get bigger son?" He asked, and didn't even wait for a response. He simply walked inside.

Dib's eyes widened, "My head isn't big..." He said, beginning to feel a little self-contious. His hands went up to his head and rubbed it, "Is my head big?" He asked Tes.

She scoffed, "Duh," She then walked inside as Dib sighed. He grabbed the handles of her suitcases and dragged them inside, kicking the door closed and leaving the bags there and joining Tes, Gaz, and Mr. Egadd in the living room.

"Gazline!" Mr. Egadd exclaimed, opening his arms to Gaz for a hug. She merely glanced up at him, then back at her Game Slave.

"No thanks," She muttered, and he put his arms back down.

"Look at how big you've gotten! Last time I saw you, you were the size of a peanut." He said, resting his hands on his hips.

"You saw me a month ago," She said, looking back up at him. As much as she respected him for making her favorite video game - only someone with _some _sense could think of it - he could still be an idiot in her eyes. Plus, his smile was disturbing.

"_Right,_" He said, chuckling. "So let's see that dad of yours, where's Membrane?" He questioned, wanting to see his best friend since childhood.

"Actually, dad sort of left an hour ago. He won't be back until later tonight." Dib answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm, really now?" He said in thought, his smile dropping only a tad. Then perked back up, a little bigger than it was before. "Oh well then!"

Dib turned to Tes, "Why does your dad always smile like that? It's creepy..." He trailed, and she looked at her father. In time to see the corners of his mouth twitch uncontrollably. She turned back to Dib with a shrug.

"You call it creepy, I call it normal." He's looked like that for as long as she's known him, it was kind of creepy but yet she was use to it. Sometimes she didn't really give much notice.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then," He said, dialing a number on his cellphone and putting it to his ear. "Goodbye cupcake," He said as he leaned down to place a kiss on Tes' forehead, "See you whenever." He walked to the front door, beginning to talk to someone as he opened it. "Johnathan, for your sake I hope you have my plane ticket ready..." He trailed off as he shut the door behind him.

Tes sighed and walked over to her bags, taking them by the handle and dragging them behind as she walked to the staircase.

Dib jogged over to her as she began to walk up to her room, "How long to you think you'll be staying this time?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know?" She asked, and he put a finger to his chin.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't huh?" She didn't respond, "Well, since you're back, what do you want to do first? There's a Mysterious Mysteries marathon on tomorrow, and today maybe we can catch up on what we did the month you were gone. What did you do? I've been working on this device that I can use to listen to the aliens, I just finished the last touches on it and I was gonna use it tonight. You wanna see?" By now they'd already made it to Tes' room, and she ignored him the entire time he was talking.

She opened the door and walked inside, Dib attempted to follow her in but she shoved him back out. "And just _what _do you think you're doing?" She asked, and he put a hand on the back of his head.

"Well... I just figured I could help you unpack or something, you know?" He shrugged, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," Was all she said before slamming the door in his face.

Dib was surprised by this but, being Dib, still tried to play it off. "Uhh... okay then! I guess we can just talk later or something. I'll just be downstairs, doing... stuff..." He trailed, then went back downstairs. Tes let go of her bags and looked around her room, it was decorated similar to the one she had at home...

Home, this place was more like her home than her actual one. She could just barely say that her real house was her home. She sighed, taking Mr. Porks off of her back and walking over to her bed. She sat him on top and looked back at her bags, "Better get started..." She trailed.

By later that night, she'd finished unpacking and Professor Membrane had come back. At first he didn't even know who she was, his exact words being "And just who might you be little girl? Are you one of my son's friends? No, that can't be it, he has no friends!" Then he proceeded to chuckle to himself until Tes finally told him who she was, and he still didn't even understand when she told him her name. She had to say that she was 'Mr. Egadd's daughter' for him to finally remember.

"Oh! I knew I recognized you Tes!" He exclaimed, _bu__ll crap_. "But, no time to talk now. I'm too busy with _science_. Dinner will be soon." He said, then sat down at the counter and began to tinker with something.

"Whatever," Tes said, then sat down near Gaz at the table. "Made it to level forty-two yet?" She asked, making Gaz growl.

"No, I can't because there are too many stupid piggies blocking the entrance." Tes rolled her eyes and took Gaz's Game Slave.

"My dad gave me a secret cheat code that give you invulnerability. You press up, down, up, down, right, right, left, up, left, right, and do the power move combo." She said as she pressed the corresponding buttons. The tune that sounds from a level up came from the device and Tes handed it back to Gaz.

"Your dad might be an idiot, but he sure is smart. When it comes to these games anyway." She said, smirking a little at how easy it was to finish the level now. But it dropped just as quick into her normal expression.

"Where's Dib? He hasn't bugged me since earlier." She asked, and Gaz scoffed.

"I don't _know, _he's up on the roof messing with something stupid. Doing something about aliens or whatever." Tes raised an eyebrow at that, she doesn't know yet she just told her where he was? And before anything else could be said, Dib came running in. Yelling some nonsense about aliens.

"The aliens!" He yelled, running over to Professor Membrane. "Dad, aliens are coming!I heard them and _everything _this time! I was up on the roof, and I-" Professor Membrane then quickly shushed him and held out a finger.

"Not now son, I'm making..." He trailed then shocked something with some electrical devices, "Toast!" He exclaimed, holding up a piece of toast. "And now that you're hear, you can _wash up for dinner_!" Did he have to put so much emphasis on everything?

"But I _heard _them!" He said, then turned to Tes and Gaz. "Tes, Gaz, you guys believe me don't you?"

"Go be crazy somewhere else Dib," Tes said, not even looking at Dib. Instead, watching Gaz play, while Gaz herself just ignored him. His eyes twitched, then he shouted. "I'm _not _crazy!" He yelled, then ran out of the kitchen.

Tes simply rolled her eyes, muttering something about him being a psychopath.

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim." Ms. Bitters said, then looked down at the kid. Who oddly had green skin. "Zim, if you have something to say then say it now. After this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you!" She yelled.

_'What's up with his skin?' _Of all the things Tes could be thinking of, she wonders why his skin is green. Why? She had no idea, it was just extremely weird. And that thought alone was ironic, given the town they lived in.

"Hello, friends." He greeted, with a smile. "I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing, to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along _just _fine." Tes could hear some kind of gasping noises coming from Dib, and when she looked at him she saw him pointing at Zim. His mouth agape with a horrified look on his face, trembling just a little.

"Dib," Tes hissed, "_What _is your problem?"

"_That's _the alien I was telling you about last night, I _told _you I wasn't crazy!" He said in a hushed tone.

"Even if you _are _right, you better not cause a scene again." Tes said

"When have I ever caused a scene," Dib questioned, and she gave him a blank look. Was he r_eally _asking that question.

"Okay, yeah I've made a big deal out of some small things. But this is actually _real_-"

"Dib! Shut up!" Ms. Bitters snapped, slithering over to Dib's desk.

"S-Sorry Ms. Bitters..." He stuttered, she gave one last hiss at him before going back to her desk. She began to talk about how outer space would soon implode on itself and destroy us all, then that's when Zim stood up on his desk and put up his arms. Ms. Bitter's gaze snapped over to Zim.

"What, Zim?" She asked

Sitting back down, he began to speak. "In the event of, say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be?" He asked, then got a crazed look on his face. "_Tell me!_"

No one said a word, save for Tes mumbling about him being weirder than Dib. Ms. Bitters simply choosing to ignore his question on go on about the universe being doomed. Tes took Mr. Porks off of her back and pulled back his head, the stuffed toy making a squealing noise. She pulled out a poop bar and unwrapped it.

But before she could eat it, Ms. Bitters spoke. "Tes! No eating in class, put that junk food away! And society wonders why you children die of heart disease." Tes didn't see how a candy bar would give her heart disease, but instead of questioning it she chose to put it away.

"Alright, that's it!" Dib said, standing up. Making Tes face palm.

_'Please don't do this,' _She thought, praying that Dib wasn't gonna do what she thought he was gonna do. But, unfortunately, she was right.

"Am I _seriously _the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?" He asked, then everyone began to look around for it. Irritating Dib.

"He's right _there_!" He exclaimed, pointing at Zim. Who in turn began to grow nervous, "That's no kid, he's an alien! _An alien_! One of the monsters I always talk about! He's here to conquer the Earth!"

Tes looked over at Zim, and she could see him holding a finger to something on his sleeve. Which was Zim's self-destruct button. Before he could press it, Zita leaned up from her seat behind him.

"Oh not this again, you're crazy Dib!" She said, making Zim blow out a breath of relief. Putting away his last resort.

"Well... what about his horrible green head?!" He asked as he jumped onto his desk, making Tes scoff.

"What about your horrible _non-green _head?" She asked, making the class laugh. Dib's gaze snapped at the rest of the class.

"Shut up! That's not funny!" He looked down at Tes, "And my head isn't big!" He exclaimed, pointing down at her.

"I never _said _your head was big, stupid." She said, turning away from him.

"Wha- you-" He said, not being able to find the words. He let out a yell and clutched his hair, obviously losing his patience. "That's not the point! _He has green skin_!" He said as he pointed at Zim again."

"Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition." He said, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"And he doesn't have any ears! Is having no ears a part of your 'skin condition' to, Zim?" He said, grabbing Tes' head and turning it towards Zim.

Zim stared at Dib, then looked sadly down at his desk. "Yes..." He mumbled.

"Man Dib, you think just 'cause somebody looks different you can call them an alien?" Letter M said, shaking his head.

"Guess that means old kid's an alien to," Brian said, pointing back at old kid. Who sat in the very back of the class.

"How's it goin'?" He said, waving. Old kid was really just a short old man who never finished the fifth grade. The fact that no one seemed to notice, or just didn't care, really said a lot about that school.

Dib groaned and went up to the front of the class, taking some chalk and drawing on the board. "Alright, you see this?" He asked, pointing at the person he drew labeled 'normal human'. "This is us, and over here is Zim!" He pointed at an alien labeled 'Zim'. "You see the difference? Anybody? Questions? Hmm?"

"Yeah," One kid said, raising his hand. "What's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing Bigfoot in your garage."

"He _was _in the garage! He was using the belt sander!" Dib said defensively, Tes banged her head on her desk. She just wanted this day to be over already.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff." Zim said to Brian, "I remember that one time-"

"Hey!" Dib yelled hurrying over to Dibs desk, "You just got here! Don't act like you know me!"

"Dib! Would you just sit down already!" Tes yelled, he was beyond getting on her nerves at this point.

"You sit down!" He yelled back, pointing at her. She clenched her teeth, he was making himself look like a bigger idiot than usual. And this was someone she shared a house with, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it now that there was an 'alien' in class. But lucky for her, and everyone else, Dib and Zim chose to glare at each other for the rest of class. When the bell rang, Zim jumped from his seat and Dib quickly followed him out.

When Tes left, she walked to Gaz's classroom and saw her waiting outside. "Hey" Tes greeted.

"Hey," Gaz said back, "Where's my stupid brother?" She asked, as they both began to walk towards the front exit of skool.

"Chasing an alien," Tes answered and Gaz narrowed her eyes.

"Is that suppose to be a stupid joke?" She asked, Tes shaking her head in response

"No, there's actually some alien kid named Zim in our class. Green skin, no ears, no nose, and his wig is so shiny it's obviously fake. Everyone else is just too dumb to notice." The fact that everyone believed his 'I have a skin condition' ploy was proof. There's no condition that turns your skin green. "So, we're leaving without Dib?"

"I wouldn't wait for him even if he _was_ here." She answered, and Tes shrugged.

"Yeah, me either." She said, as her and Gaz walked down the side walk in the direction of the house. Not before Tes saw Dib chasing Zim in the other direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would've done more, but I figured this was enough. I will have original chapters in this story (for character and relationship development) and episode related chapters. Those chapters however will not cover everything word for word, Tes might be there, she might not be there. And some will have slight continuations. Just as a heads up for what's to come, I'll even let you guys decide what episode you'd like me to model next.

Just as a heads up, when I called one of the kids in class "letter M" that, believe it or not, really is what he's called in the show. I looked into it, apparently they don't know what his name is so they call him "The letter M" on account of his hairline being shaped like an M.

Was there OOCness going on? What do you think of Tes? Anything and everything you can comment on, please do so. I'd appreciate it, it would be a help for future chapters :)

Fun Fact: Tes' name was originally going to be Tessa, but I then wanted her name to have one syllable (like Dib, Gaz, Zim, etc.) so I shortened it to Tess. Then I wanted it to have one syllable _and _three letters (again like Dib, Gaz, Zim), so it was then shortened to the name you see now.

_Thank you for reading! Leave a review!_


End file.
